Beautiful
by Black Hazy
Summary: When Akuha first met Tobi, she thought that twice in his lifetime he got beaten with an idiot stick. When she met Naruto, she thought he gets beaten with it daily. Also a Fairy Tail crossover.


**_Disclaimer_**_:_

_I do not own nor do I intend to commit copyrighted infringement_

_or profit off the contents of Naruto, Rosario+Vampire, and Fairy Tail series._

_They belong to Masashi Kishimoto, Akihisa Ikeda, and Hiro Mashima respectively. _

_This is written purely on fanfiction base only._

* * *

**Prologue**

"Akuha…" A surprised stare betrayed Naruto's once neutral expression. '_What is she doing here? Don't tell me…'_

Akuha stopped a step shy of twenty feet from the ninja. She forced a small smile. "It been a while, eh?"

"It has," Naruto said in a near whisper knowing her sensitive ears would pick it up. "But tell me, Akuha: Are you working for them?

Akuha nodded lightly, taking a gulp before she talks. "Yes, I am, Naruto." This confirmed Naruto's fears and apprehension which the vampire noticed. "I will admit…" she continued. "I didn't think I'd meet you again, especially in a place like this…"

"But it's really nice to see you again, Naruto. I miss you so much," she mused in honest warmth.

"It's nice seeing you too…" Naruto couldn't help but return the affection. For once, in the longest while, the battle worn ninja bore a smile. A sharp pain stunned his senses as a hand went through his back and out his back. It was Akuha's. By his neck, the last thing Naruto heard is a whisper of remorse.

"I'm sorry."

**Chapter One: The New Sensei**

Tobi wandered for hours; simmering under the desert sun. Bearing a black cloak over his upper body and the strange spiral shaped mask on his face that provided hardly ventilation, it is hardly a surprise. Exasperated and drenched in sweat, Tobi stopped to reach for a map in his sleeve.

"Now where am I again?" He wondered. After a minute of assessing; he came to a revelation dawned on him. To his horror, he had the map upside down and gone in a completely opposite direction.

The odd clatter man sighed with his arms dangling. Just when he thinks he's close to reaching his destination, this had to happen. Now, he can only hope that his new student isn't passing from dehydration.

Miles away, a young girl with dark hair tied in two ponytail is getting impatient. And for good reasons: her so-called sensei is late and she's in the middle of a freaking desert! Whose stupid idea was it to suggest such a godless place for a meeting?

Akuha scowled; her red eyes didn't like what it sees. Her all black attires are covered in sands. Despite holding an umbrella for overhead sun protection, it didn't do much against the blinding sands that radiated the sun's reflection. With her pale skin, it's starting to have adverse effects such as heat rash and dehydration. She really wished she brought some along sunscreen or at least some light clothing in her luggage.

"Where the hell is he?" She muttered as a bead of sweat gushed down her face. For the last fifteen minutes in an attempt to quell her anger, she been pacing back and forth. "He's supposed to be here two hours ago!"

In a low, dangerous tone, she shot venom not to her so-called sensei, but to her aunt that put her in this predicament in the first place. "I am so going to get you for this…"

_Flashback…_

"_Auntie, why can't you teach me?" Akuha pouted as her hair is being made into ponytails._

_A woman, in her mid twenties that like an older version of her beloved niece, chuckled as she saw the cute expression that reflected off the mirror that hung from the wall. _

_Akuna wrapped her arms around Akuha for a warm embrace. "I wished to teach you, Akuha. But I'm nothing in comparison to your mother in terms of strength and skills. This really is for the best is you want to be accepted in the Shuizen Family in Japan."_

_Akuha shook her head. "But I don't care about that. I just wanna be with you!"_

"_I know, dear," Akuha's aunt rested her head on her niece's shoulder. "But I promised your mom I would do whatever it takes to make you happy. In my line of work, I can't do that. And I believe going back to your father in Japan, he will provide you with a better life than I could. But to do that, you have to prove to him that you are his daughter. For that, you have to be strong."_

"_Okay…" Akuha slumped in defeat. She really didn't have a choice in the matter. Even though she heard vague talk of her father, strength and power is the only thing he respected. It's not just restricted to him, but to all vampires. And if her father accepted her, then all the vampires in the Shuzen house will accept her. _

_But still, she really loved her aunt and didn't want to leave her. Ever since her mom died last year, she thought she would live in peace in this apartment in the middle of Shanghai._

_Akuna's heart sank seeing her niece depressed like this. This is the not the way she wanted to see her niece off. A thought came when she remembered her niece constantly talked about the mountains of Switzerland. "I tell you what; when you're done training: we go the Alps?"_

_Akuha lit up. She immediately turned to hug her aunt. "Yes, that sounds great!"_

_End flashback…_

Akuha stopped in her small, self-made dune. After going through what transpired these last couple of days, she concluded this really is for the best. The winds blew and sands found its way into her mouth. In reaction, she dropped her umbrella and cough quite violently. This shifted her from her brief solemn attitude and redirected her anger at her so-called sensei. "Where is that stupid sorry excuse for a teacher anyway!"

"Hey! I'm not stupid! That's mean!" A voice cut in. To Akuha, it sounded whiny and on par with that of a weasel. Unfortunately for Tobi, the man that crept behind her with sand laden clothes; Akuha raised a brow. Who in the heck would dress like that? An idiot or something? Not only that, he reeked of a human. Her aunt must made some kind mistake.

"And you are?" Akuha asked. It wasn't after she asked, she realized this odd clattered man just managed to sneak behind her. She didn't know how it happened, but it kept her on her toes.

"I'm Tobi!" Tobi greeted with a wave. "I'm your sensei!"

"Really?" Akuha asked flatly. '_How is this guy my sensei? He looks so… weird.'_

"Yep!" Tobi chimed with his hands on his hip, flexing his muscles in the process. "And by the way, I'm sorry if I'm a little late. I had the map upside down." He rubbed his head sheepishly.

"Are you serious! I waited hours for you! And all I get is a sorry!" A fumed vampire raged.

Tobi mentally debated on what to do. He wasn't really good with kids, an angry one at that. An idea came. "How about I give some candy?" He reached in her pocket and presented a watermelon sucker.

This only serves to irate Akuha further. "It's freaking hot out here! What am I going to do with a lollipop!"

"Um, I guess you can suck on it?" Tobi stating the obvious rubbed his head. That did it. To Akuha, it sounded as though he thinks that she is the stupid one.

"Idiot-head!" Akuha brought a swift right hook to Tobi's rather sensitive region and send him rolling in pain. With a triumphant smirk, she reached for the piece of paper that drop out the cloak of her new 'sensei'.

"A map?" Akuha examined the piece of paper. This must the same map Tobi used to meet her here. Speaking of which, said man is still reeling and whimpering in pain. She shook her head at the pitiful sight. "Look I'm going home. If you were a real sensei, you wouldn't get hit. I think my aunt made a huge mistake asking for your help." With that, she grabbed her luggage and proceeded to walk away.

"Are you sure you want to do that?" Tobi recovered slightly as he sat up.

Akuha stopped. She turned. "I'm sure," she resumed to walk.

"And what if I told you, I used to teach your mom?" Tobi asked. Akuha stopped again and twirled to face his direction. Is this man serious? Tobi continued. "She was the same way when she was your age. Yep, a very good student that she was."

Akuha was a little skeptical believing him. After all, the man didn't exactly made a good first impression. "You really expect me to believe that? My mom is one of the strongest in this country. There's no way how you, a human, can possibly be that strong."

Tobi sighed. He almost forgot that vampires have a high sense pride, even at a young age. Vampire or not, she's still a kid, and had to break things down so that she'll comprehend it. "I never said I'm stronger than your mother. I just teach her the things she needed to know, and did it better than I could ever hope to do."

When Akuha showed signs of approval regarding her mother, Tobi knew he had to strike while the iron is hot. "Do you want a demonstration to show you I'm not lying?"

Akuha thought about it and nodded. If this man is who he said he is, he'd know her mother's signature move. "Okay, I'll do it. Not underestimate because I'm six. I'm strong for my age." Akuha warned as she took a stance.

"Good, let's begin," Tobi registered the stance and took his own form. Even with Akuha's limited knowledge, her stance had more advantages compared to his. Is he mocking her? Or is he that confident? Either way, Akuha knew she had to be careful.

Akuha lunged. Two of her kicks and three punches were parried effortlessly. All the rest of her barrages were simply dodged. Eventually, Akuha wore herself out and held her chest gasping for air. Tobi is unfazed.

"Why aren't taking me seriously!" Akuha demanded.

"Lesson one, you waste too many movements and in turn, you wasted energy," Tobi simply pointed out. Akuha growled at this. "But I did say I show you a demonstration, prepare yourself."

Tobi is charging straight toward her. As fast as he going, this is to Akuha's advantage. The faster a vehicle goes, it'll always be at the mercy of a strong stationed object when it crashes. In this case, she'll make herself more heavier if she converted her vampire energy into mass.

'_So, she already know to channel energy. A prodigy child indeed.'_ Tobi thought gleefully as he near his target. '_She is an excellent recruit. However…' _

Akuha's expectation were thrown in a loop as she expected a straight on attack. To her shock, he twisted away at the last moment. How can she be so blind? This is the same move her mother used!

"Twist step, plunk hand strike!"

Akuha jarred as she been hit on the chest and sent flying. In the turmoil, she forgot to cancel out her earlier technique and landed ten times harder than she should have.

'_She still have a lot to learn,'_ Tobi finished his earlier thought. He watched as Akuha struggle to get up. Her pride and determination is refusing to admit defeat. '_Your mother and I made a fine child.'_

"Shit, shit, shit…!" Akuha spat painfully, hold her chest. The young vampire is practically in a state hyperventilation. A shadow loamed over her.

"A child shouldn't speak such foul language. That's bad for you," Tobi scolded. He received a glare from Akuha. "Now do you believe me? And imagine how stronger you'll be with my teachings. And with your vampire strength, you'll be unstoppable."

Akuha calmed down from his praise. As her legs couldn't support her own weigh, she felled back to the sand. "When I get stronger, I want to fight you again, you got it?"

"Of course," Tobi accepted the proposal. "Does it mean you'll accept me as your sensei?"

"…Yes," Akuha strained at saying that word. She felt as though she been subdued. But it is a small price to pay. She had every intention of getting for all her sensei is worth and bail out after his usefulness is over. She refused to be over- lorded by a human any farther.

"Yay, all right!" Tobi jumped for joy and started to sing. "I got a new student, I got a student!" Akuha's jar dropped as he celebrated by doing cartwheels and back flips while still singing.

Akuha sighed at the antics. She didn't even want to know anymore. Exhausted after a long day, with her already sullied in sand, she laid on her back and stared at the blue sky. She begin to wonder: what the heck she gotten herself into?

* * *

**Author Note:** This idea begin going on for a while now and I thought I put it on writing. I originally didn't plan to put Fairy Tail into the mix, but I just started reading it and I liked it. I'm still planning out on which characters to use as main characters from that series, but I'll see as things goes along.


End file.
